A to Z of their life
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Tsuna and Kyoko's life been told in twenty-six snippets. A is for ANGEL, Z is for ZIG-ZAG. Image DID NOT belonged to me, it belonged to it's right owner.


**A to Z of their Life**

**Beta-read by: UnknownAlicex3**

**A/N: This idea just sort of popped out from my head when I can't fall asleep. T_T Half of the reasons is also because I'm sort of tired and pissed off to see so many 2786 (the pairing that I hate the most, you don't have to come and bash me if you love them because if you do, I swear to make an anti-2786 fic the next time, and I'll continue writing more and more anti-2786 if more peoples 'encourage' me, haha~) in FanFiction and decided that I'll like to add more 2795 fics from now on as well. C'mon! This couple had 95% that they might become canon, why did everyone hate it? Grr! =m=***

**Disclaimer: Nuu-uh, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or else, I'll already make Jager suffer for what he had done to my darlings, mwahahahahahahah~**

**Oh, and if you don't like 2795 or you don't like how I wrote about them, D.O.N.'T R.E.A.D, D.O.N'.T R.E.V.I.E.W Author-san might seems to be like a very polite and friendly person, but once you get on her bad side, fufufufufufufufufu~ +_+**

* * *

**A** is for **ANGEL**

He remembered when he first met the orangenette. She was walking home hand in hand with her brother. He merely glanced at her, noticing her warm smile and the blush creeping up his face. Though he'd never thought her sweet, airy laughter would echo in his ears as she walked past him. At that time, he did not know her name, but he considers her as an angel sent by the heaven to a no-good Tsuna like him.

**B** is for **BLUE**

She stares at the blue sky, silently praying inside her heart that her brother, Tsuna and their friends will be back safely and uninjured. Her worries would fade away every time the door to her room was opened by a certain brunette who will greet her with his typical smile.

"Tadaima (I'm home), Kyoko-chan."

**C** is for **CAKE**

She made her way through the glass counters of the well-known bakery and spotted a rather simple but sweet looking strawberry cheesecake. Her thought immediately ran to her fiancé, who was probably still in his office working on those 'papers-from-hell'. She giggled at the thought of her soon-to-be husband who always lightens up whenever she brought teas and sweets to enjoy tea time with him. She looked up to the counter girl politely as she pointed at the strawberry cheesecake in the glass. "I'll like two pieces of this strawberry cheesecake please."

**D** is for **DREAM**

He knew that he will never get the peaceful and simple life that he'd been craving to have but as long as she's still there with him….consider his dream fulfilled.

**E** is for **EMBRACE**

Every time she heard the mansion doors open, she will run down from her room and ran to his outstretched arms, letting out tears of relief after see him safe and alive.

**F** is for **FOREVER**

He will never remember the time when he first fell for her, but all he knows is that he'll keep this feeling from now on, always.

**G** is for **GRAVITY**

As it had been predicted, gravity could be a bit evil sometimes… or so it seemed as Tsuna fell on top of his crush and, inevitably, on her soft lips…

**H** is for **HERO**

Her brother was the one she used to look for protection. However, that was before she met Tsuna, who was her lover and at the same time, her hero.

**I** is for **IMPOSSIBLE**

None of the missions are impossible for him, the Vongola Decimo. He never fails any of them.

Ah, except the mission of keeping his promise with a certain orange head who told him to finish all his paperwork.

**J** is for **JOURNEY**

She will keep on waiting, because she knew his journey might be a long one, but he will never break their promises and he will come back to her. He always do.

**K** is for **KISS**

He would have kept his lips locked with hers forever, if he ever had the choice.

**L** is for **LIES**

The lies she have been told wouldn't have bothered her, if only it didn't hurt him so much to tell her.

**M** is for **MAFIA**

The Mafia world is never a one where you can live happily ever after. However, she didn't really mind about it because he still manages to bring her happiness with his never-ending love.

**N** is for **NAMES**

There's a lot of formality in the mafia world but when there's only the two of them, it's always 'Tsu-kun' and 'Kyoko-chan'

**O** is for **ONE**

"You're my only one, Kyoko-chan!" he suddenly yelled out of the blue. The orange head merely blinked before a soft smile graced her lips, believing his words as he brought her closer in his hold.

**P** is for **PROMISE**

He promised that he will protect her even if he had to sacrifice his life for hers,

She had promised to him that in return that she will always be there to protect him as well.

**Q** is for **QUOTE**

Kyoko: Do I ever cross your mind?

Tsuna: No

Kyoko: Do you like me?

Tsuna: No

Kyoko: Do you want me?

Tsuna: No

Kyoko: Would you cry if I left?

Tsuna: No

Kyoko: Would you live for me

Tsuna: No

Kyoko: Would you do anything for me?

Tsuna: No

Kyoko: Choose…me or your life

Tsuna: My life

Kyoko felt betrayed by Tsuna and she turned around, running away in shock and pain. Tsuna ran after her and grabbed her hand.

Tsuna: Kyoko-chan, I haven't finished yet. Please listen to me.

The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.

The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.

The reason I don't want you is because I need you.

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you.

The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.

Kyoko was silent for a while before she spoke again.

"Promise me one thing, Tsuna-kun. Can you?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded his head. _Anything_ for his Kyoko-chan.

"Don't die because of me, understand?"

Tsuna was slightly surprised at first but soon he found himself chuckling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your love could make me immortal, Kyoko-chan."

**R** is for **RING**

Before leaving his office room, he took one last look at the gorgeous diamond ring he had acquired from his last mission at Rome; not only was it beautiful, but it was simple, which would suit her in every possible way. It was simply perfect.

**S** is for **SCENT**

The orange head giggled when she saw her fiancé falling asleep on his office desk tiredly. She walked towards him and covered his body with her blanket so that he won't catch a cold. Meanwhile, the sleeping brunette nuzzled towards the soft cotton fabric that was covering around his body. A soft smile spread on his face when he smelt the sweet strawberry scent of Kyoko.

**T** is for **TASTE**

The first time he (seriously) kissed her was back when they had just graduated which was also the time when she had accepted his love. The taste of his kiss is a kind of taste she had never tasted in her life before. It was a taste of something bitter-sweet and yet, tastier than any kind of cakes she had eaten before. She could never describe how much she likes the taste.

**U** is for **UNKNOWN**

Ah, love is a mystery. As a journey to the unknown, Tsuna couldn't think of a better woman to be his wife than the one who he had already have a crush on from a long time ago.

**V** is for **VALUE**

"You know that I can afford that, Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna slightly pouted as his fiancée dragged him out from the jewellery shop.

"I know, Tsu-kun, but I really don't need it! I'm just trying it on!" the orange head said as she sighed. She glanced back at the jewellery shop as she wonders aloud.

"What is the most valuable thing in the world to you?" Tsuna slightly smirked.

"You, Kyoko-chan."

**W** is for **WHISPER**

She wanted him to whisper her name in the dark as his body kept closer to hers. But not only did she need physical contact, she needed him to say her name….so that she won't felt that he had forgotten about her. That is, until he whispered as if he had just read her mind.

"You never left my mind even for a second, Kyoko-chan."

**X** is for **X-mas**

He remembered the first time they shared Christmas together. Kyoko had presented him a hand-made scarf, sewed thread by thread by the orange head herself . He liked the scarf a lot because it was the first gift Kyoko gave him to show how much she loved him. Even till now, he still kept the red scarf along with him.

**Y** is for **YES**

He couldn't believe it. She had just said 'Yes' to his proposal. He would have thought that it was merely a dream if he hadn't pinched his own cheek…..which hurt like hell. After a few minutes of dumbfounding, his face formed a big grin as he picked her up from the ground. He made her spin around, as if she was floating, and she heard herself giggling over her soon-to-be husband.

**Z** is for **ZIG-ZAG**

The road of their love was supposed to be straight.

The first meeting was the day that he had started to like her. The second meeting was the day they became friends. The third meeting was full of protection and promises. The subsequent meetings always had a sweet ending.

However, no matter how pure and true their love is, it was still filled with twists and turns.

Meeting. Promises. Worry. The struggles to return. Sacrifice.

It was never easy to face those challenges, but…

"Kyoko-chan! Where are you?"

She titled her head when she heard the voice. It sounded so familiar but the voice was not as rough as him. Her honey browns were met with a pair of teary chocolate browns that seemed surprised as his eyes landed on her. The young brunette turned around and she looked at him in question. It was a few minutes later she starts to recognize the person.

"Tsu-kun." She immediately called, glad to see her fiancé (who somewhat looked younger and sweeter) who can came for her and their friends.

"Thank you. You came for us, Tsu-kun."

**-The End-**

**E/N: Yes! Finally done! I worked this one-shot on 2 days (can't believe how fast I finished it, wow~) and decided that I'll make one for 6996 as well (if I ever in the 'mood' of doing it… hahahaha~) Perhaps I could also do one for 5986~ ;)**


End file.
